


Adora Faces the Flames

by TheSofterGentlerMe



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Best Friends Squad, Canon Era, Dinner, Fluff, Gen, Season/Series 01, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSofterGentlerMe/pseuds/TheSofterGentlerMe
Summary: Adora has just recently settled into Bright Moon. She's getting to know her two new friends and now it would seem she has to face a trial by fire. Glimmer calls it dinner though.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Adora Faces the Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Shall we?

Adora was on fire. She knew nothing but pain and it seemed like she’d never known anything but pain and would continue to know nothing but pain. Water didn’t help, it only gave a brief respite before the searing pain returned. Through tears Adora looked at her new friends Bow and Glimmer, or so she thought, as they just looked at her. 

“Adora, come on, it’s not that spicy. The cooks said they toned it down,” Glimmer said as she took a bite of her own curry. 

Adora poured another glass of water and started to chug it down as Bow said, “Adora, that’s not going to help. Eat some of the rice, it’ll help, I promise.”

Adora gasped as she scooped some rice into her mouth and said between chewing, “Is this some initiation thing!?” 

Glimmer laughed and said, “I promise, it’s not! I just thought it’d be fun for you to try out some different food.”

After a little bit the burn subsided and Adora looked down at the bowl of curry in front of her with suspicion. She remembered the spicy ration bars back in the Horde but those had nothing on this. She’d think this was some kind of test or trial if Glimmer and Bow hadn’t been eating it happily themselves with no signs of problems after being served out of the same dish. Meanwhile, Adora’s nose was running and sweat was streaming down her face. 

Bow smiled sympathetically at her and said, “Do you want me to get you something else from the kitchen?” 

Adora shook her head. If they could do it, so could she.

“No, I can do this,” Adora said with determination in her voice. She took another bite and again the fire blossomed. She quickly followed it up with a scoop of rice. She had to admit it had a good flavor, once you got past the searing pain, and she was resolute that she would eat it and she would enjoy it. She worked through the bowl stoically enjoying the flavor as much as she could. At the end, she could feel her stomach burbling a little but she had to admit, it’d been tasty. Bow had finished a little before her and had left the room.

“Did you like it?” Glimmer asked a little nervously.

“I did,” Adora said, wiping at her nose and forehead. “It’s um, definitely different from Horde food but I liked it.” 

“Next time I’ll have the cooks go a little less on the spicy for you if you want,” Glimmer said, putting her hand on Adora’s arm.

“Oh please, yes,” Adora said and nodded her head in agreement. Bow came walking back into the room carrying a tray with three bowls, each heaped with multiple flavors of ice cream. 

“I didn’t know what kind you really like so I just put a bunch of them in. Also, I figured you could use something cold after that,” Bow said with a smile as he sat a bowl in front of Adora. 

“Oh thank you,” Adora said gratefully as she spooned a heaping bite into her mouth and felt the cold spread through her mouth and warmth spread through her chest at the thought of her two new friends eating with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
